Risking it all
by Super King
Summary: Fry, desperate to show Leela how much he loves her, is feeling low after being rejected once again. Fry knows that all he needs is a chance to prove himself...


This is my first fanfic so be nice…. anyway this is set before season 4 (production season) and after eps like 'time keeps on slippin' and 'parasites lost'

I don't own Futurama or have anything to do with it. (apart from watching the show)

Anyway lets get on with it…

* * *

Fry had done it, he'd taken his one big chance with both hands, for once he hadn't screwed up like usual. He was filled with pride and a sense of relief. Leela was safe and that's all that mattered. He had finally proved his love by selflessly risking his own safety to safe Leela. Perhaps finally he would be given his chance…

Fry saw Leela waiting for him outside the PE building. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she spoke.

Leela: Fry, you don't realise how much I appreciate all the wonderful things you have done for me.

Fry: (dismissive) Think nothing of it.

Leela: No Fry it wasn't nothing, you risked everything for me, nobody would have done the same. And it made me realise something….

Fry: (nervous)…err...what's that?

Leela: (leans in closer to him)…I love you…

Fry: You do?

Leela: Yes Fry I do, Ive been a fool to push you away for so long…

Fry: Leela…. you wouldn't believe how happy I am just to hear you say those words.

Leela: (leans even closer) well its about to get happier for you….

Suddenly Benders voice could be heard.

End Dream Sequence

* * *

Bender: (very loud and annoying) OH I AM SO GREAT, OH WHOS SO GREAT? BENDER THAT'S WHO…OH YEAH…. HE'S THE MANBOT…

Fry wakes up to find his friend having another one of his early morning 'singing' sessions. At first Fry is happy inside, then he realises the images he was seeing for the last hour of sleep were pure fantasy and his happiness is soon replaced by sadness and disappointment.

Fry: (sighs) just another dream…. that's all it was….

He gets up and walks into the living room of the apartment. Bender is still singing his heart out (or whatever instrument robots have instead;)) but Fry wasn't exactly in the mood.

Fry: Bender, cut it out, I'm not in the mood.

Bender: HE KICKS THE ASS OF ALL YOU CHUMPS, INCLUDING ZOIDBERG AND…. wait WHAT?

Fry: I said I'm not in the mood so could you just give it a break please.

Bender: I thought you liked my singing; it gets you in the mood for the boozing ahead…

Fry: I do, it's very…err…arousing, but just not today.

Bender: Hmmmm…. I was hoping it to fall into the 'annoying' category but this 'arousing' category makes it sound cool and gives it an extra touch of class.

Fry: Yeh…I guess, just not today.

Bender: Oh I know what up with you meatbag! You've been dreaming about her again ain't ya?

Fry: (surprised) what…how did you know?

Bender: Oh I just know these things, you see aside from the fact that you dream about interfacing with her all the time, there's always the same reason for your crabby morning attitude…

Fry: What's that?

Bender: Well speaking from a professional viewpoint of course, it usually goes something like this. You have a dream where you and bossy lady get together, usually in some out-of-this-world way that is never going to happen. Then you wake up and realise it was all a dream and your back to where you started…a loser.

Fry: (resigned) Your right…you could have sugar coated it to make it less hurtful though…

Bender: (not caring) Tough luck, what do you think I am? A schoolteacher? Do you think I sold five hundred copies of my new book by being nice?

Bender takes a book out of his chest compartment and shows it to Fry. The book is entitled "How to kick em when they're down by Bender B. Rodriguez"

Fry: (surprised) Bender! I didn't know you wrote books.

Bender: You didn't know I was a loan shark either but that didn't stop you loaning 50 bucks of me at ridiculously high interest.

Fry: (not really understanding) Yeh, I appreciated the generosity.

Bender: Whatever…anyway, back to Leela, I know something that will cheer you up for a second. I hear she's going to ask you to that dance, you know, the one the professor arranged to celebrate his new invention.

Fry: (suddenly very hopeful) What…really!

Bender: No, but I only said that it would cheer you up for a second, which it did, any extra moments of joy are a bonus.

Fry: (downbeat once more) Oh I see…but speaking of the dance, why would the professor arrange a dance anyway, I thought he would do something a bit more, you know, sciency…

Bender: Boring in other words…I think Amy had a say in it, besides, ain't the professor taking that other old lady to it anyway?

Fry: Oh crap! I'm going to be the only one without a partner…unless…

Bender: (defensive) Don't even think about it! I'm no queerbot!

Fry: No! Not you! Leela!

Bender: You mean you haven't already asked?

Fry: The time wasn't right…but I'll do it today.

Bender: Listen skintube, she's said "no" for the last hundred times you've asked, what makes you think she's going to say "yes" this time?

Fry: (sad) I don't know…but I can't give up, if I did it would never work out.

Bender: (strangely sympathetic) Awww cheer up meatbag, I'm sure today will be your lucky day!

Fry: (hopeful) You think?

Bender: (laughs) MUHAHAHAHA! Come on we've got to get to work…

Fry and Bender set of to work and arrive at the PE building about ten minutes later. They both immediately head for the conference room and find the rest of the PE employees already seated. The Professor is first to speak.

Professor: Why if it isn't two more of my highly valued employees! Fry and…err…and…Fry's metal friend!

Bender: Hey! The names Bender old guy and don't you forget it!

Professor: Why yes, of course it is. Anyway whoever both of you are, you're just in time to hear the good news! Yes…

Bender: Oh crap…(to Fry) Come on lets go home.

Hermes: Don't even think about it mon! You two are late how it is!

Bender: Ok, take it easy! Sheesh!

Bender and Fry both take their places at the conference table. Fry catches a glance from Leela so he smiles warmly at her and she smiled back. He wasn't sure it was genuine but it made him feel better and gave him a bit of confidence for when he asked her to the dance.

Professors: Anyway I have good news! As you are all aware the dance I've arranged is tomorrow night. I'd like to thank Amy for her help in arranging it…(under his breath) but a trip to the science convention planet in the universe of boredom would have been more appropriate…(voice back to normal) I trust you all have a partners for the dance?

Hermes and Amy both nod their heads; Fry notices that Leela didn't say she had a partner, perhaps this was his chance… Zoidberg on the other hand had raised his claw at the start, then realised that he hadn't really got a partner so he took his claw down and slumped into a slouched position.

Zoidberg: Awwwww…

Professor: (ignoring the fact that only two of his employees have dates) Good! I'm sure you will all be pleased to know that I'm not missing out of the action…(in a deeper tone) if you know what I mean…why yes…

Everybody else shudders at the thought of what the professor had just said.

Bender: shudders (under his breath)…scaly humans…

Professor: What's more is that I have more good news! You, my loyal crew, will be sent on another dangerous delivery, one from which you may or may not return, to the tribal planet of Impey. A planet ruled by an ancient tribe so brutal, you'll be skinned alive the second you set foot upon the planet! Well, goodbye…nice knowing you…

Leela: Err, Professor? Hasn't it occurred to you that this mission is incredibly dangerous?

Professor:…err…wha…? Dangerous? Pffft…wherever did you get that crazy idea from? Really Leela, your lucky that you have someone as responsible as Bender around on your deliveries, if he wasn't there heaven only knows what trouble you would get into!

Bender on hearing this assumes an arrogant pose.

Bender: Yeh Leela!

Leela glares at Bender. The rest of the employees get up to start with their daily tasks.

Leela: (standing up) Well we might as well get ready and get this suicide trip over with. I for one am getting tired of staring death in the face on Monday mornings…

A short while later, Fry spots Leela getting the PE ship ready for the delivery ahead. He nervously approaches her.

Fry: (nervous) Oh…hey Leela.

Leela: Oh hi Fry. Ready for the delivery.

Fry: Sure am…err…Leela…I was wondering, you know, if you had a partner for the dance tomorrow…because if not…err…perhaps you'd like to go with me…

Leela: Well Fry…I would but I…err…already have a date…

Fry: (heartbroken): Oh I see…wait a minute, this morning you didn't say you had a partner.

Leela: Well I do…

Fry: (trying to contain his tears) Oh well, that's fine…no problems, I'll just go now…and prepare…for the err…mission! Yeh that's right, don't worry about me.

With that Fry headed into the ship and straight into his cabin. Outside the ship, unknown to Leela, Amy had been listening in. She went over to Leela.

Amy: So who's this date of yours then?

Leela: Oh…he's…nobody.

Amy: A secretive type then?

Leela: No really, I don't have a date.

Amy: So why did you just tell Fry you had one then…?

Leela: I just didn't want to hurt him, that's all.

Amy: (shocked) Spleesh Leela! How could you lie to Fry? Don't you think he's going to be even more hurt when he realises that you lied to him when you turn up with no date?

Leela suddenly realises what predicament she has got herself into. Deep inside she cant understand why she rejects Fry. She keeps wanting to give him a chance but there's always something that holds her back.

Leela: (sad) Your right…Oh God what have I done? Fry's going to be so hurt…

Amy: Looking at his reaction to you turning him down yet again I think he's already pretty hurt. I suggest that you come clean with him, tell him that you lied and your really sorry.

Leela: And then…?

Amy: (louder than usual) Give him a chance for Gods sake! He genuinely loves you but you can't seem to see it. Surely he can't be as bad as the other guys you've dated.

Leela: Ok! Ok! I'll tell him…right after this delivery.

Amy rolls her eyes as she walks away slightly frustrated at Leela once again delaying Fry's happiness.

Meanwhile Fry was lying on his bunk in his cabin. He had been crying but had now settled down a bit.

Fry: (softly to himself) What do I have to do? It seems that everything I try doesn't make any difference. There's got to be something I can do to make her love me! If only I had a chance to prove my love…maybe…maybe that will win her over…

Fry lay silent for a minute thinking of how he could win her over. Then Bender opened the door and looked inside.

Bender: Hey Fry! We're about to take off and big boots wants us all in the cockpit.

Fry: Huh…oh sure I'll be there in a minute.

Bender notices a few tears on Fry's face.

Bender: (shocked) Oh God! Fry! You're eyes are leaking!

Fry: (realising) My eyes are fine Bender…(shamefully) I've just been…err…crying…that's all.

Bender: Let me guess, she said no didn't she?

Fry nods and looks down at his feet.

Bender: (changing the subject) Well, better get up to the cockpit…we don't want to make her mad…

The two friends leave their cabin and enter the cockpit. As Fry enters he tries to hide his tear stained face from Leela's view.

Leela: Bout time you boys got here. The planets natives wont be too happy if we are late…

Bender: (sarcastic) Boohoo…

Leela: (slightly annoyed) You wont be so cocky when you find yourself being burnt to death on a barbecue for being two minutes late.

Leela then realises that Bender is a robot so fire probably isn't as fatal to him as it is to humans.

Leela: Forget I said that…

Bender: (not really paying attention) Said what?

Leela rolls her eye and starts the ship. Before too long they are in space heading towards Impey.

Bender: Say big boots, what the hell we delivering anyway?

Leela: Nothing much, daggers, spears, any ancient tribal weapon under the sun really. That's why I want to get out of there before things turn ugly and they decide to use them on us.

Fry: (sarcastic) Nice welcoming! Anyway why the hell does the Professor agree to these sorts of deliveries?

Leela: Haven't you heard the company policy?

Fry: Poli…what now?

Leela: (groans) You know, a sort of motto.

Fry: (staring blankly) Then what?

Leela: (groans again) Anyway the motto is something along the lines of "Our crew is expendable, your package isn't."

Fry: (not understanding quite what the policy means)…cool…

They arrive at Impey and they land on the planets surface. The planet's surface is basically a rainforest (similar to Amazonia). In the cargo hold Leela briefs Bender and Fry on what they are going to do.

Leela: The Professor says that we have to leave the package in the centre of an abandoned village. That village should be about 100 metres away from the ship so hopefully we can sneak in and leave the package without anyone noticing.

Fry: Wait, what happens if we get captured?

Leela: I don't really want to think about that and hopefully I wont have to.

Bender: Come on lets go already!

They quietly descend on to the planets surface. Leela quietly signals to the other two which direction they need to go in. Their path lead through a very dense rainforest. They cautiously entered the rainforest, all around them movement was heard. The trio began to get slightly nervous but carried on regardless.

Suddenly, a loud roar came from the darkness of the dense trees.

Fry: (scared) What was that?

Bender: (loudly) Your mama! HAHAHA!

Leela: Shhhh you two! Do you realise what will happen to us if we are captured?

Unfortunately the damage had already been done. Suddenly there was an explosion and a flash that blinded the trio. Fry was knocked out cold whilst Bender took a whack from behind causing him to go offline. The last thing Fry heard was Leela screaming…

Fry woke up with his head throbbing. He opened his eyes to survey his surroundings. To his surprise he found that he was in the exact same position as he was when the trio had been ambushed. To his left lay Bender whilst to his alarm Leela was nowhere to be seen. The package was also gone. Fry got to his feat and started shouting Leela's name.

Fry: Leela? LEELA!

No answer came.

Fry: (panicking like mad) Oh God…where is she?

To his relief Bender started to stir on the ground.

Bender: Well that was fun. Can we go home now?

Fry: (panicking) Bender! They took Leela! She's been captured!

Bender:…and…?

Fry: We've gotta go and save her!

Bender: Fry, as you well know I'd love to save Leela…but on the other hand, if she is killed, I'll be made captain.

Fry: Since when did you care about being captain?

Bender: Ever since I realised that a title such as captain really goes down well with the ladies…

Fry: Well if you aren't going to save her I guess I'll have to do it alone.

Bender seems to suddenly remember something and his attitude strangely changes.

Bender: Wait Fry, I'm coming too, after all, you do still owe me 50 bucks plus interest, and I wouldn't want you dieing on me when you still owe me.

Fry: (not realising the selfish motives in Bender's good deed) Thanks buddy.

The two of them spend a minute staring blankly at each other waiting for the other to suggest a plan. Bender breaks the silence.

Bender: (sarcastic) Nice plan…

Fry: Thanks…hey wait I haven't told you yet!

Bender: I know, I was being sarcastic…anyway, this master plan of yours…

Fry: Well for starters have we got any weapons or anything?

Bender: (looks around) Oh crap! Looks like they made off with the delivery too!

Fry: (thoughtful) Hang on a minute…don't you usually have loads of stolen stuff on you? You know, in your chest thingy?

Bender: (shocked) Fry! How could you? Suggesting I stole these expensive items! I merely borrowed them permanently!

Fry: (impatient) Ok! Sorry, jeez! Come on we've gotta save Leela! Have you got anything?

Bender: Nope, nothing, not a chance, zilcho…but I do have the Professors new invention!

Bender pulls out this box shaped device with a screen and small keyboard.

Fry: Does the professor know you've got that?

Bender: Hey! What he doesn't know can't hurt him.

Fry: What is it anyway?

Bender: I think it's a sort of tracking thingamajig. According to the professor's notes he left with it, it can lead us to any person in the universe!

Bender types something in and then beckons to Fry.

Bender: Come on this way!

Fry: (hopeful) You've found her?

Bender: Who?

Fry: (exasperated) Leela!

Bender: No…but I have found Napoleons 31st Century equivalent though.

Fry snatches the box from Bender and types in Leela's name. The screen indicates that she is about 65 metres further on through the rainforest.

Fry: (relieved) Thank God, she's still alive! Come on Bender this way!

Bender reluctantly follows Fry through the forest. Eventually they find themselves on the edge of the rainforest; they can see the 'abandoned' village, which to their surprise was populated by disgusting little creatures. The creatures were about half the height of Omacronians and covered in scales. They looked similar to what dragons are perceived to have looked like only not as large. They numbered about 20.

Fry was desperately searching for Leela; he could see that they seemed to be crowding around something. Fry needed a closer look so he took Bender's visor and used it as a pair of binoculars. To Fry's horror he saw Leela tied to a stake in the centre of the crowd. He could see the fear etched into her face, the very site of the terror in her eye filled him with rage.

Fry: Oh sweet Jesus…

Bender: (snatching his eyes back) Hey! Let me see!

The crowd began to back away from Leela; they began to sit down in a horseshoe shape around the front of her about 20 metres away. Then two of them came forward to two containers about 10 metres in front of Leela. Then to Fry's shock from the two containers both of the creatures each took a rock. Then one of them took aim and threw it at Leela just missing her head.

Bender: (in admiration) Wow…a good old fashioned stoning…twas' a true sport of kings!

Fry: (horrified) WHAT! She'll be killed for sure!

Bender: Yeh but what ya going to do? Plus we've got the best seats in the house. (Takes some popcorn out of chest) Popcorn?

Fry ignores his friend's typical heartless outlook on the predicament. Then two more rocks are thrown, one hits her in the stomach whilst the other hits her on the head causing her to scream out in pain.

Upon seeing this Fry became enraged. He picked up a rock close by to him on the floor and hurled it with all his might towards the creature that had hit Leela on the head. The anger inside him seemed to boost his strength tremendously as the rock he threw smashed against the head of Fry's target killing it instantly.

Bender: Fry! What the hell you doing? You'll get us both killed!

Fry, meanwhile was blinded to everything around him, apart from what he had to do to save Leela, that's all that mattered to him now.

The rest of the creatures had now been alerted to Fry's presence and had their attention taken away from Leela. They started advancing towards Fry. Leela, who was still dazed from the blow to the head, could only watch in disbelief as from nowhere somebody had come to her rescue. She squinted as she tried to get a good view of her rescuer. She couldn't believe what she saw…

Leela: (weakly with a disbelieving tone) …Fry…?

Fry on the other hand found himself with about 15 aliens closing in on him. Suddenly two of them jumped on Fry knocking him to the ground. He managed to grab another rock and smash it against one of the aggressors leaving him with only one to contend with. Unfortunately this caused the rest of the group the leap onto Fry. This was proving too much for Fry and he began struggling desperately. When it seemed that his number was up, suddenly he felt his attackers being wrenched of him by none other than…Bender.

Bender: (whilst wrenching the creatures off Fry) Get off him ya little jerks! You ain't killing him whilst he still owes me money! I mean, feel free to after he pays up but not yet ya don't!

Fry manages to break away from the mayhem and spot Leela unattended. He knows that he has to get her free before its too late.

Fry: Bender! Can you keep them occupied while I untie Leela?

Bender: (whilst having to fend off 15 monsters on his own-sarcastic) Yeh sure…you go and enjoy yourself, don't worry bout ol' Bender.

Fry: Nice work buddy, keep it up…

Fry runs towards where Leela is tied up, Leela is still in disbelief about the events that have just been played out in front of her.

Fry: (calm despite the circumstances) Hi…

Leela: (slightly dazed)…Hi…

Fry unties her from the stake; she tries to stand but finds that she has no energy due to her being drugged by her captors so she was easier to tie up so she consequently flops to the ground.

Fry: (with a slight nervous tone in his voice) Looks like I'll have to carry you then.

Leela by now was too drained of energy to disagree and was very close to passing out. Fry carefully picked her up and held her in both arms. Thankfully Leela was pretty lightweight so Fry could carry her with ease. Fry then ran over to where Bender had just finished disposing of the rest of the creatures.

Bender: (to the dead aliens) You want to be as good as Bender do ya? Baby, you ain't even close.

Fry: (in admiration) Wow Bender, remind me never to get on the wrong side of you!

Just then a roar similar to the one before they were ambushed was heard coming from behind them. Fry, who was still carrying Leela, looked at Bender in fear.

Bender: It's times like these when I'm glad I don't have a waste disposal system…RUN!

The two of them begin their 100-metre sprint through the rainforest towards the PE ship. Just as they disappeared into the dense forest a huge, four legged, dinosaur like beast immerged from the other side of the village. It was mounted by 6 of the creatures that they encountered in the village only this time they were armed with spears. The beast tore after Fry and Bender.

The duo didn't dare turn to look at the beast gaining on them from behind they just kept running. Fry was slowed down by having to carry Leela and it started to take its toll on his energy. And with 20 metres to go he started to lag behind.

Bender: Hurry up meatbag! We're going to miss the start of all my circuits!

Fry didn't want to waste his breath replying. As he ran he glances at Leela in his arms. She looked so weak and helpless. He knew that if he didn't keep running she would die. He cared for her safety more than for his own. He had to keep going…

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. A small spear had punctured a hole in his leg. Bender turned round and saw.

Bender: (whistles) I see they got our delivery! Another job well done!

Fry, still keeping hold of Leela, fell to his knees.

Fry: (through the pain) A little help?

Bender: Sure thing pal.

Bender pulled the spear out of Fry's leg and threw it back towards the oncoming beast. It hit the beast just behind its head and caused it to recoil in pain. That bought our heroes some time as through the pain Fry and Bender resumed their escape.

With 10 metres to go the pain in Fry's leg was unbearable, but with the enemy gaining on them, he had to keep going. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the PE ship and ran inside. They quickly ran into the cockpit and Bender manned the controls, As Fry gently laid Leela down on the coach. Then, the days events caught up with Leela, the last thing she saw was Fry smiling down on her whilst Bender frantically tried to start up the ship, then it went black…

* * *

A short time later

Leela knew she was awake, she could hear familiar voices around her.

Professor: What's do you want Zoidberg? Lost another patient have we?

Zoidberg: I'm afraid I'm out of ideas…it's going to take more than just loud music to wake her up.

Fry: (worried) You mean she might not wake up?

Zoidberg: In a word…yes.

Professor: (resigned) Well if Dr Zoidberg can't do anything I'm afraid none of us can…(upbeat) still, mustn't let her go to waste! I can use her brain, yes…insert her brain into a robots body…programme it to obey my instructions! (loudly) My plans for WORLD DOMINATION! (Back to normal) well I'm afraid we'll just have to get a new captain…

Hermes: And which of dees layabouts is going to replace her mon?

Professor: Why Bender of course! That strapping young lad has been gunning for her position since he came here!

Amy: So what are going to do with Leela?

Professor: With who…? Oh, just leave her there until I'm ready to remove her brain…yes…

Fry: (shocked) WHAT! (Tears in his eyes) she isn't dead I know she isn't…

Zoidberg: I'm afraid she is…

Zoidberg goes to pull the sheet over Leela but just as he does she opens her eye.

Zoidberg: (shocked) Whoa! Hey you! Your dead! Go back to sleep!

Fry: (relieved) She's alive!

Professor: (disappointed) Awww…there goes my plans for world domination for a week at least.

Bender: Do I still get to be captain?

Professor: You? Captain? HoHoHo! I wouldn't trust you to look after my slippers let alone a spaceship!

Bender walks of grumbling while Leela looks around.

Leela: Where am I…? What happened?

Fry: (disappointed) You don't remember?

Leela shakes her head; Fry begins to feel the sadness rising inside him again. He had once again done something incredible for her and she didn't remember, it was like the time-slips all over again.

Fry: (sad) I see…

Professor: Its probably best we leave Leela alone for a while so she can get back to her usual opinionated self.

Everyone apart from the professor leaves. Leela is slightly surprised to see that Fry has a bandage around his leg as he walks out.

Leela: Err…professor…will my memory return?

Professor: You mean so you can remember what happened? Why most probably…when you feel better perhaps you could ask someone to tell you all about it, that way it will make the memory more clearer and speed up the process.

The professor leaves Leela alone to gather her thoughts.

An hour or so later, Leela is now back on her feet but she still can't remember the days events. She manages to find Amy in the lounge.

Amy: Hi Leela, feeling better?

Leela: Well I don't feel dizzy anymore but I still can't remember what happened. Is there any chance of you telling me?

Amy: Well, I'm don't know all the details but Bender told me that you were kidnapped on the delivery…or something along those lines.

Leela: Did Fry tell you anything?

Amy: No, when you came back from the delivery he wouldn't leave your side. He wouldn't stop asking if you were going to be okay, it was kinda hard to get a word in edgeways, and I haven't seen him since we left you.

Amy thinks for a few seconds then come up with an idea.

Amy: Hey I know! Ask Bender if you can watch his memory recording. That should show you what happened.

Right on cue Bender arrives.

Amy: Say Bender, can Leela borrow your memory recording so she can see what happened earlier.

Bender: (surprisingly agreeable) Of course, but I believe you are forgetting one little thing…

Bender holds out his hand, Amy groans and hands him ten dollars. Bender hands her a little disc out of the back of his head in return. Amy inserts it into the TV and the three of them sit down and watch.

What Leela watched for the next half an hour she couldn't believe, but she knew it was true as the memories came flooding back as she watched. Right from her lying to Fry about her 'date' to being captured and then rescued by a selfless Fry. Amy, like Leela was watching with a sense of disbelief, surprised by Fry's bravery and full of admiration for his selfless actions. Bender on the other hand was enjoying the show, he seemed to enjoy saying, "Get ready for this part," when it came to when he defeated fifteen of the monsters on his own. Leela was in tears by the end to Benders surprise.

Bender: What you crying for? Action films aren't supposed to make people cry, that's your stupid lady shows!

Bender takes the disk out of the TV and put it back into his head.

Amy: Bender! I think you've helped us all you can, perhaps its best if you leave.

Bender: Don't you worry, I couldn't stand hear in the middle of this emotions fest any longer…

Leela: (still crying) Bender, before you go, have you seen Fry?

Bender: I saw him up on the balcony about an hour ago, seemed pretty upset about something…wouldn't surprise me if he's still there.

Leela: Ok thanks…

Bender: Anyway, I'm off to steal more of the professor's inventions, so long losers!

As Bender leaves Amy puts her arm round Leela to comfort her.

Leela: (through her tears) He did that all for me! He almost died for me! And after I was so horrible to him! He still loves me!

Amy: Leela…remember what you said to me before you left? About telling him the truth?

Leela nodded.

Amy: I think now is the right time.

Leela: Your right…(stands up) I'll go tell him now.

Leela leaves the lounge and head up to the balcony.

Meanwhile Fry is sitting against the wall on the balcony, sadly looking down at the city. It is now late evening and a beautiful sunset has enveloped the city. Leela is just about to go out onto the balcony to meet him but stops when she hears him start talking to himself.

Fry: (sadly to himself) I just don't get it, every time I do something for her it never works out. I saved her life but she doesn't remember…I wrote her a message in the stars but she didn't remember…she even blew it up without realising…

That last sentence did make Leela think, she didn't remember blowing any message up…unless…of course! Leela thought back to the time skips, when her and Fry got married. All the time she thought that he had tricked her because she couldn't remember what had happened. But all the time Fry had been adamant that he didn't trick her and he must have done something wonderful…only he couldn't remember either due to the time skips. Her memory then drifts to after she had detonated the explosives, Fry seemed to indicate that there was something out there that she was meant to see but didn't, that's the message what he must be talking about! She carried on listening to Fry…

Fry: (still sad) …I might as well just face it, I'm just not good enough for her, she deserves someone better than me. Looks like she's already found someone with this guy she's taking to the dance…

Leela sees this as a good opportunity to make an entrance. She silently enters the balcony without Fry noticing. She gently places her hand on his shoulder. Fry jumps a little and looks up and sees her. He then blushes and looks down at the ground realising that she's probably been listening to him talking about her to himself. Leela smiles and speaks.

Leela: (softly) Hi Fry

Fry: (looks up) Oh…um…hi Leela

There is an awkward silence before Leela eventually speaks.

Leela: Fry I want to apologise.

Fry: (confused) What for?

Leela: For doubting you…I could never see your true feelings, I was blinded by my own arrogance to think that you could ever be serious about loving me. And what you did for me, risking everything just to save me made me realise just how wrong I was…

Fry: (surprised) What? You remember?

Leela: Bender showed me a recording of his memory…I saw everything, from how you wouldn't give up hope of finding me to you risking your life to make sure I was safe…nobody else would have done that for me…but you did…

Fry: (modest) Well, it was something I'd do again any day…

Leela: I know…I also want to apologise for lying to you…

Fry: (confused) Lying? When?

Leela: (guiltily) When you asked me to the dance, I pretended to have a date…

Fry: You mean you don't?

Leela: (sad) No…and I doubt I will now after hurting the one I love…but I might as well try…

Fry: (sad because he doesn't take the hint) Oh well…I'm sure he will still go with you, I know I still would…you better go ask him.

Leela smiled at Fry's typical naivety. She decided to get straight to the point so she gently took both of his hands in hers.

Leela: (gently) Fry…would you make me the happiest woman in the universe for a night? By taking me to the dance?

Fry: (very surprised) You mean…**_I'm_** the one you love?

Leela smiled and nodded.

Fry: But…how come?

Leela: It's like I said before, you're the only one who truly cares for me in this world. And when I was tied to the stake watching you fight off those…things…I remember feeling scared, not for myself but for you! Its then my emotions became clear and I realised that you mean more to than just a friend…(softly) so will you take me to the dance? Please?

Fry couldn't quite believe what was happening and was expecting to wake up any minute, to his relief he didn't.

Fry: Yes! I'd love to more than anything in the world!

Leela smiled, then a certain look came across her face that made Fry curious.

Fry: What?

Leela: I've got something I forgot to give you…

Fry: What is it? Will I like it?

Leela: Oh I'm sure you will…

To Fry's surprise and joy Leela leaned forward and gave Fry a very passionate kiss. Fry couldn't believe it. All what he'd worked so hard to try and achieve was finally paying off. When Leela finally broke the kiss she smiled at him warmly.

Leela: (seductively) So…I'll see you tomorrow night then…

Fry: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

The next night

Fry and Bender were walking to PE express building where they had arranged to meet the others. Both of them were wearing tuxedos and were talking about the day before.

Bender: You see meatbag! I told you before we went to work that it was going to be your lucky day! I guess ol' Bender isn't as cold a fish as you thought he was?

Fry: Hey yeh! But that laugh you did after kinda put me in doubt to whether you really meant it…still I can't wait till the dance starts! Its what I've been dreaming about for years!

Bender: Yeh I'm looking forward to seeing Zoidberg humiliate himself on the dance floor too. Also I reckon the professor is odds on to break at least twelve of his bones trying to strut his stuff. A hilarious evening all round is my prediction.

Fry: that's not quite what I meant when I said 'I'd been dreaming about it for years' but I guess that will add to the occasion.

They arrived at the PE building to see everyone already there. Fry almost fainted when he saw how beautiful Leela was. She was wearing a green dress and her hair down. Bender nudged Fry.

Bender: (British accent) She up to your liking guvnor?

Fry was still gaping at how beautiful she was. Leela walked up to him and took hold of his hands.

Leela: Hi Fry

Fry: (breathless) Hi Leela…you look…beautiful.

Leela blushed and smiled.

Leela: Thank you, you don't look bad yourself.

Fry smiled. He looked around to see the other couples that were there. He saw Amy and Kif, Hermes and LaBarbara and the Professor with Hattie. They eventually all went into the ship and set off to the Hip joint.

The evening went beautifully for all concerned. Fry and Leela never left each other for the whole evening. Zoidberg managed to keep Bender entertained by making a complete idiot of himself trying to dance. Even the professor was in the party mood and proved Bender wrong by only breaking nine of his bones dancing which is a record low. After a whole two hours of slow dancing with the girl of his dreams Fry didn't want the evening to end but all good things must end sometime. The dance floor had only been booked for two hours plus the professor was complaining that his hip hurt and he wanted to go to bed. They all reluctantly agreed to call it a night.

Upon arriving back at Planet Express Fry asked Leela is he could escort her home, without a doubt she agreed. They held hands for the whole journey and Leela leaned peacefully on Fry's shoulder as they walked. Eventually they arrived back at Leela's apartment.

Leela: Thank you for the wonderful evening. This has been the best night of my life.

Fry: Same here, shame its over.

Leela smiled at Fry and kissed him.

Leela: Goodnight…

Fry: Night…

Leela turned to go inside but then turned round again with a certain look on her face…

Leela: Say, would you like to come in?

Fry: (smiling) Sure!

Fry allowed himself to be led into Leela's apartment and Leela shuts the door behind them. And the rest…well, its none of our business;)

THE END

* * *

Well its over, yes I know it sucked but hey, it was a laugh to write. I can now appreciate how long it must take other writers to write fanfics as this one took me ages. (Well a few days of work)

Thanks for taking the time to read it and if any of you want to do any fanart based on this piece (I doubt you will but just in case you get a sudden urge to for some reason) feel free to, don't bother asking permission just make sure the cheques in the post…Nah I'm kidding do what you want: P I might write another fanfic in the future but this one has deprived me of sleep for the last few days by trying to think up what I can write the next day. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
